


The Thousandth Man

by merentha13



Series: Partners [16]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13





	The Thousandth Man

"Hey. Thanks." 

-Backtrack

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/211358/211358_original.jpg)


End file.
